1. Field of the Invention
Vapor dispensers for environmental control, and particularly for dispensing vapors from a liquid deodorant-fragrance concentrate for counteracting or replacing undesirable odors.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The principal prior art type of vapor dispenser for dispensing vapors from a liquid deodorant-fragrance concentrate to counteract undesirable odors is a wick system wherein the liquid deodorant-fragrance concentrate is provided in a "pull tab" can, and a cotton of felt wick is provided separately from the can. The system is activated by pulling off the "pull tab" from the top of the can, and then folding over the cloth wick strip and pushing the wick into the can. The activated can with the wick in it is then usually placed inside of a fan dispenser, and the fan dispenser then hung high on a wall.
This prior art liquid wick system has a number of serious disadvantages, all of which are overcome by the present invention. A very basic problem associated with this liquid wick system is that it is an uncontrollable way of releasing the active ingredient, so that it is necessary that a large proportion of evaporation retardants be included in the liquid formulation. These evaporation retardants are substantially non-volatile hydrocarbons, and comprise up to 40% to 60% of the liquid formulation that is provided in the can. This relatively large proportion of non-volatile retardants in the formulation seriously reduces the amount of the active ingredient that is available in the dispenser, and despite the reduced rate of evaporation caused by the presence of the retardants, the active ingredient is still normally dispensed much too rapidly for the normal 30-day service interval of most route men who service this type of equipment in commercial establishments. Thus, typically prior art vapor generators of this liquid-wick type will be substantially completely depleted of their active ingredient in only about two weeks, or only about one half of the normal service interval for this type of equipment.
In addition to such basic efficacy problems with the liquid-wick type prior art vapor generator, it also presents the service man with some undesirable handling problems. Thus, manual insertion of the cloth wick after the top of the can has been opened presents an extra step in the activation of the device. During this activation step, not only does insertion of the wick tend to be messy, but there is a substantial likelihood of spilling some of the liquid deodorant-fragrance concentrate, and this can apply an undesirably concentrated odor to the area being serviced or to the service man's clothing. Next, the wick must be adjusted to the desired exposed height, and if the wick is too far out, the entire active ingredient within the can may be dispensed much too soon, while on the other hand if the wick is too far in, an inadequate concentration of the odor counteractant vapor will be dispensed in the area. After the vapor generator has been placed in a fan dispenser, it is then necessary for the service man to dispose the dispenser high on a wall as a safety measure, because of the opening at the top of the can which provides direct access to the strong liquid deodorant-fragrance concentrate in the can, and when reaching up high it is easy for the service man to spill some of the contents.
Then, when the service man returns to replace the depleted prior art liquid-wick type device, the remaining up to 40% to 60% of hydrocarbon retardant liquid in the can presents a substantial disposal problem. Again, spilling is likely when the service man removes the device from its high place on a wall. Generally, the service man is required to recap the can in some way in order to hold this substantial quantity of remaining liquid before the can may be discarded. The remaining contents of the can are flammable, and thereby present a danger of fire, and applicable regulations normally prevent the dumping of such hydrocarbons into sewers, so that the service man is normally required to transport the used cans with the retardant therein be some special disposal location.